The present disclosure relates to a coil component.
An inductor, which is a type of coil electronic component, is a representative passive element configuring an electronic circuit together with a resistor and a capacitor to remove noise therefrom.
Among coil electronic components, a thin film type inductor may be manufactured by forming coils using a plating method, hardening a magnetic powder-resin composite in which magnetic powder and a resin are mixed with each other to manufacture a magnetic body, and then forming external electrodes on external surfaces of the magnetic body.
In accordance with technological developments allowing such elements to be more highly complex, multifunctional and relatively slim, attempts at miniaturizing the above-mentioned thin film type inductor have recently continued. However, in a case in which the thin film type inductor is manufactured to have a small size, since a volume of the magnetic body implementing characteristics of the component is reduced and there is a limit to increasing a line width or a thickness of a coil, deterioration of desired characteristics may occur. Therefore, there is a demand for a solution that may prevent the deterioration of desirable characteristics while advancing the above-mentioned miniaturization trend.